


Malec Mardi Gras

by domake



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Crack, F/M, Funny, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:24:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7808833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domake/pseuds/domake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot. Alec didn't know what he was doing or why he was doing it but he still had his honour and he would follow the consequences from losing a bet.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malec Mardi Gras

Disclaimer: I do not own ‘The Mortal Instruments’ or ‘I’m sexy and I know it’.

Today was the day; it was Mardi Gras. It was the day where gays could celebrate, well, being gay. Magnus was standing at the venue of the parade, waiting for Alec to arrive. He was dressed in a glittery, tight outfit that showed his muscles and thin figure. The glitter reflected in the sun, reminding people of a bright camera flash. Magnus’ outfit wore a matching long-sleeved shirt and long pants the colour of bright purple, similar to the shade of the veronica flower. 

“This celebration is a great invention of the mortals,” Magnus decided. “Alec would probably appreciate it, after he stops being a little imp. The upside of being hundreds of years old, I see almost everyone immature. It’s not something I enjoy.” He sighed.

After waiting for a few minutes, Alec arrived wearing a outfit matching with Magnus. He was slightly surprised and amused to see that Alec actually wore the outfit he suggested for him to wear. But he also noticed that he was also slightly nervous. “Look,” Alec started with a defiant gaze and a light blush. “I’m only here for half an hour, then I’m leaving. I can’t let anyone I know see me wearing this and we’re never speaking of this again.”

Magnus smiled in response and then walked up to Alec, grabbing his hand and pulling him to their parade float. Vines tangled around the craft and the poles on the top of the float like a flagpole on the top of Mount Everest, creating the theme of a jungle. Instead of a dark green, the color of the vines matched with the colour of Magnus’ outfit.

……

Jace and Clary decided that after the end of the war, they should spend as much time as possible together. So, for their next recreational couple time, they would stay over at Clary’s home watching TV, which reminded Clary of the times when she did the same with Simon a few years ago. 

After Jace arrived, she went into the kitchen to heat up a packet of microwavable popcorn and Clary stood in front of the microwave watching the popcorn cook. While Clary was waiting for popcorn to pop, Jace flopped onto the couch in Clary’s living room, grabbed the TV remote and started flicking through the TV’s channels. Clary called it, ‘channel surfing’ but he had no idea where the surfing came from - there was no exercise involved. He had already gone through ten channels about random dramas, which he should have expected, considering it was the middle of the day. 

Jace was bored out of his mind and hungry for popcorn; it was taking so long! He was starving and grumbling for any sort of food, but he was not hungry enough to eat Isabelle’s cooking. Jace was moving from channel to channel every second until he came across a channel with lots of purple, but through his constant pressing of the button he accidently missed the channel, and in curiosity, decided to go back. 

It was there that he saw Alec….and Magnus on that purple monstrosity. But that wasn’t all, they were pole dancing. Although, it was more like Magnus was actually pole dancing and Alec was just holding the pole, scowling (and secretly hiding his confusion about the thesis behind pole dancing). It was surprising to Jace - he never thought that Alec could actually wear purple. He thought that if he’d ever seen Alec wearing something other black, the world would be ending. Fortunately, the end of the world hasn’t come yet and besides, he was too awesome to be stopped by something as mundane as the apocalypse. 

However, that wasn’t the most surprising sight that made Jace stunned and speechless, which warned Jace that the end of the world was the fact that Alec and Magnus was pole dancing. Even though Magnus was the only one pole dancing while Alec was awkward standing there holding a pole in his left hand, but the fact that he was holding the pole used for pole dancing was enough cause for Jace’s overwhelming shock. 

Clary was holding the bowl that was filled with the microwaved popcorn and wore a pleased look. After she took the popcorn out of the packet, Clary was just so tempted. The aroma and steam rising from the bowl smelt absolutely mouth-watering which made her impatient enough to start eating without bringing the cooked popcorn to Jace. The crispy outside and the soft inside was heaven but the butter flavour was something that made the popcorn more delectable. She managed to restrict her popcorn feast, at least until only half of the popcorn was left, and Clary decided to bring the rest of the popcorn to Jace. 

But the sight that awaited Clary when she arrived at her living room was a hysterically laughing Jace, rolling all over her carpet floor. Clary was shocked and noticed that there were times where Jace controlled his laughter enough to be slightly controlled, trembling but when he glanced towards the TV, his hysterical laughing continued. Clary curiously peaked at the TV screen when she saw Alec and Magnus on there, dancing to ‘I’m sexy and I know it’…..in purple outfits. On a purple float. 

Clary noticed the movements of Alec and Magnus while they were dancing. Even though Alec was stiffly standing there in confusion, he glanced at Magnus at time to time who was having the time of his life. Eventually, Magnus’ enthusiasm and confidence allowed a small, almost unnoticeable smile to peak out on Alec’s face. Magnus was having fun, instead of the serious warlock and Alec was enjoying himself. Clary understood why they were a good couple, they both made up for what each other lacked. Magnus allowed Alec to have fun and changed him from the brooding, thoughtful Shadowhunter he usually was. Alec reminded Magnus what it was like to be human, to fall in love regardless of the consequences. 

Clary stared down at Jace who was continually laughing. Clary smiled. ‘Well,’ she thought, ‘I sort of understand why Jace is laughing. It is different to the Magnus and Alec we know. Isabelle would probably tape this if she saw this.’ Clary looked down at the bowl in her hands. ‘Hmm….since Jace is still occupied, he probably wouldn’t notice if I ate all the popcorn.’

…..

In a similar way to Clary and Jace, Simon and Isabelle were also having some couple time. They decided that it would be best if they did some ordinary, everyday things instead of the usual, fighting demons. So they were watching some TV shows in the living room of Simon’s apartment and Isabelle was idly channel surfing. Simon heard from Clary that Jace also liked channel surfing, so he figured it was a Shadowhunter thing. Simon stared at the TV, vaguely thinking that it was going to break at the rate Isabelle was flicking through the channels until a familiar face grabbed his attention. 

‘Wait, Isabelle!’ Simon exclaimed. ‘What was that? Go back a couple of channels until you see a lot of purple.’ 

Isabelle was shocked at Simon’s random outburst but she clicked the back button on the TV remote until the TV showed the same channel that showed the horrifying purple transportation craft that Magnus and Alec were dancing (or standing) on. Simon was scared and frightened over Alec’s mental health, obviously out of obligation as he was his *cough* future-brother-in-law *cough*. It was extremely out of character for Alec to even consider wearing that shade of purple, much less wear it.

While Simon was fretting over Alec’s psychological health, Isabelle was happy for Alec and Magnus. She smiled, seeing the happiness that the two of them clearly showed, and how suitable they were for each other.

‘Hmm….’, Isabelle contemplated. ‘Even though I am happy for them, I can’t just pass this chance to blackmail my brother.’ Isabelle smirked suspiciously, striking fear in Simon and causing him to be petrified. Then a terrifying and horrifying aura surrounded Isabelle. ‘This is too good to be true.’

…...

Magnus and Alec climbed off their purple float, pleased and happy. Magnus was grinning while Alec was shyly smiling. It was a different change to them, especially after the war. Alec felt in his back pocket, his phone vibrate and reached for it. The phone was a present from Magnus to celebrate them getting back together, something that made Alec immensely happy when had received it and each time he looked at it, Alec felt an overwhelming affection. 

Alec looked at the flip phone in his hand, his good mood disappearing and he suddenly felt an irrational fear. A wave of foreboding passed through Alec, and all of his Shadowhunter instincts were screaming at him not to open his phone. Ignoring his instincts, he flipped his phone open noticing that there was a message from his sister and opened it. In the message it said, ‘I saw you on TV. I know what you did. :)’ 

Alec broke into a cold sweat and thought, ‘Oh, crap.’ He was screwed. Somehow, he felt as for the sake of his sanity, he should just run away in a very manly manner that is worthy of shadowhunter (obviously) before Isabelle was going to blackmail him for the rest of his life.


End file.
